The present invention relates to a process for automatic titration of chemical systems.
Using a suitable transducer which generates signals that are a function of the condition of the chemical system and the change of this condition on addition of titrant, the process of the invention permits the determination of equivalence point or points in any chemical system, provided that the transducer, the chemical system and the titrant are so adapted to each other that the transducer signal change on titrant dosage of a certain size depends uniquely on the distance to the equivalence point. This condition is fulfilled for all potentiometric titrations, such as those which use, as a transducer, an ion-sensitive electrode (for example a pH electrode or an electrode which is selectively sensitive to ion or ions other than the hydrogen ion) or a redox-sensitive electrode, as well as for titrations using a chemical indicator which undergoes a color change in which the resultant optical density change is measured by using a photocell as the transducer.
The process of the invention permits an especially fast and accurate automatic titration of the chemical systems in question without requiring any prior knowledge of the course of the titration curve or the position of the equivalence point or points.